It is often desirable to have a pillow for supporting one portion of the body, such as the buttocks, without placing an undesirable force on an adjacent portion of the body. It would be a benefit, therefore to have a pillow that supplied a comfortable support for a body part without supplying an undesirable pain generating force against a tender or pain prone body portion located adjacent to the supported body part.